Arsenal (Secret Squadron)
This page lists all the weapons, devices, and vehicles used by Secret Squadron. Transformation Unlike most of the ranger teams to come after them, the Secret Squadron transformed at will with no apparent transformation device, the transformation was usually initiated by shouting "Go!" while either spinning or jumping. A calm and focused mind is needed to achieve the transformation and can be reversed at will by simply repeating the process. Suits The suits are formfitting electronic battle suits, one for each member and each one comes in a different color. These suits were made of cloth and the Red Ranger's was usually different than the other four because he is the team leader. Weapons Rockets These rockets are removable rockets that each of the Rangers had on the side of their belts for flying. With these rockets, the Rangers are able to perform one of their attacks. Visors Each of the Ranger's helmets is equipped with a removable secondary visor which transforms into their individual weapons. Red Ranger * Red Bute '''is Red Ranger's visor weapon, a whip used for striking and grappling attacks. It can perform the Red Spark, Red Ranger's Ultra C attack, which is a high voltage current transmitted from James' Secret Squadron suit through the Red Bute. Up to 20,000 volts of electricity can be discharged through the Red Bute. ** '''Spear Bute: Red Ranger stiffens his Red Bute into a spear and hurls it at his opponent, or uses it as a close combat weapon. ** Drill Bute ** Braided Bute: The Red Bute fires a net that intercepts projectile attacks. ** Red Hunter: A claw which can be used to choke and opponent. * Silver Shot: A handheld flare gun. Spear bute.png|Spear Bute Silver_shot.jpg|Silver Shot Red_Hunter.jpg|Red Hunter Drill_Bute.jpg|Drill Bute Blue Ranger * Blue Arrow: Is Blue Ranger's visor weapon consisting of a bow and arrow. The arrows can be equipped with rocket propelled explosive heads, know as Blue Arrow Missile, '''or Cherry Missile, powerful enough to destroy a full sized space rocket, or a tranquilizing medicine that can induce sleep in the target. Blue Ranger can also use Blue Arrow to perform rapid fire attacks such as Blue Arrow Rain or Multi Blue Arrow. The Triple Arrow attack allows Blue Ranger to fire three arrows at a time. Blue_cherry.png|Blue Arrow Exbch.png|Blue Arrow Missile Ultra_blue_cherry.jpg|Ultra Blue Arrow Yellow Ranger * '''YTC: Handheld electronic device that could jam electric circuitry. * Ki Sticker: Yellow Ranger's visor weapon, a pole that could be equipped with one of three hand shaped attachments in the style of rock-paper-scissors. Can be used to perform the Do-Re-Mi Strike, Fist of Fury and Wooden Fish Strike. ** Rock Attachment ** Paper Attachment ** Scissors Attachment Ki_stick1.jpg|Ki Sticker (Rock attachment) Ki_stick.jpg|YTC Radio Pink Ranger * Mirror: Pink Ranger's visor weapon; a heart shaped mirror that reflects blinding pulses of light that disables enemies. It can also be used to reflect flames. * Card: Heart shaped shuriken like weapons. * Earring Bombs: Heart shaped explosive earrings attached to the side of Pink Ranger's helmet. Momo_mirror.png|Mirror Earring_bombs.png|Earring Bombs Green Ranger * Mido Puncher: A handheld slingshot that can fire blunt or explosive pellets. * Boomerang: Green Ranger's visor weapon; a razor sharp boomerang that can be used as either a projectile or melee weapon. It can perform the Boomerang Cut and Spinning Boomerang attacks. The boomerang also has a slot which can be used to store small objects. Mido_puncher.jpg|Mido Puncher Midorang.jpg|Boomerang Team Attacks * Squadron Storm: The team's first finishing attack. At Red Ranger's command, Pink Ranger would produce a ball, dubbed the Ranger Ball or Storm Bomb, that would be passed around the various Rangers, building momentum before Red Ranger would kick it at an enemy monster, destroying it in an explosive blast. While preferably performed when all Rangers are together, all five are not necessary and the attack can be performed with at least three. This move undergoes multiple changes as it it used: ** The initial Squadron Storm involves a simple silver ball that is passed before kicked by Red Ranger. ** Later on Pink Ranger would produce a ball that appears pink; this ball changes color as it goes to different team members before becoming a red spiked ball for Red Ranger's attack. ** When Squardon Storm (performed only by Red, Yellow and Pink) fail to take out an enemy monster, Pamela performs surgery on the Ranger Ball, modifying it to perform a one-time 'Parent-Child Bomb,' which the Rangers put to use as a time-lag attack. Passing the ball along the team as normal, when Red Ranger kicked the ball, the 'parent' proceeded to drop a 'child' ball on the ground. The enemy monster blindly charged at the Secret Squadron, brushing off the 'parent' ball but failing to notice the 'child' ball which exploded when the monster stepped on it, destroying it. ** The Rangers train Blue for a rematch with an enemy monster, kicking Squadron Storm balls at him, with Yellow, Pink and Green holding their own colored balls, while Red Ranger holds the blue ball. ** While in flight using their Rockets, the Rangers perform the Air Squadron Storm, where the attack is performed as usual but in flight. ** When the Squadron Storm becomes the Squadron Storm: New Power; it begins with Pink Ranger calling out what will happen to the ball after Red Ranger strikes it, then this happening from his kick. These include special operations such as "Mole" (where it buries itself underground before burrowing and rises up to attack) and "Double" (using two balls) to transforming into objects that ends up striking the Masked Monster. * Squadron Hurricane-In this variant, Pink Ranger would produce a finned, multicolored grenade the size and shape of an American-style football, dubbed the End Ball. It was again passed among the Rangers until Blue Ranger set it up for punting by Red Ranger. Once kicked towards the enemy monster, the ball would transform into an object that was anathema to the monster's personality (such as a diamond cutter to defeat and diamond-themed monster or a magnet to disrupt a mechanical clock monster) destroying it instantly. It is later revealed that Pink Ranger had a spare ball in case the first is lost. Initially Red Ranger would call it out setting it up before Pink Ranger launches it; but later on it becomes more like Squadron Storm with Pink Ranger calling the move out when she hits it before the rest do their work. The final version is revealed where it goes from Pink to Green, then to Yellow, Blue and finally to Red. It is called Squadron Storm Hurricane. Other Techniques * Squadron Charge-Transfers energy to charge up a weakened fellow Ranger, to the point of being able to restore a heartbeat. * Squadron Circle-A teleportation skill used to elude the enemy. Encircling the opponent, the Rangers proceed to change places in rapid succession. * Squadron Scramble Vehicles Squadron Machines Red, Blue, and Green Machines-The motorcycles driven by Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Green Ranger, Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger ride in sidecars of the Blue and Green Machines; the Red Machine had no sidecar. Together, they can perform the Machine Scramble to evade firepower. The Red Machine is equipped with the Harpoon Bute. They were destroyed when the Navarone Fortress exploded. go-ar-machines (1).jpg|Red Machine go-ar-machines (2).jpg|Blue Machine go-ar-machines (3).jpg|Green Machine New Squadron Machines * Red, Blue, and Green Stars- The replacements for the Red, Blue, and Green Machines. They were designed by a Professor Pierce, who was assassinated by an enemy monster. * The Machines, or at least Green Star, is fitted with a fire extinguisher. Varitank Varitank- Six-wheeled tank with claw arms that rolls out of the 'beak' of the Varidreen. Variccune Variccune- A passenger-carrying balloon for Secret Squadron.